Walls That Guard Our Hearts
by IceTearDropz
Summary: When one is hurt deeply, they implant indestructible walls around their hearts to protect themselves from being shattered again. Can a shy, naïve, innocent girl rescue the shattered heart of a cold, uncaring teenage boy?


**Walls that Guard Our Hearts**

Summary: When one is hurt deeply, they implant indestructible walls around their hearts to protect themselves from being shattered again. Can a shy, naïve, innocent girl rescue the shattered heart of a cold, uncaring teenage boy?

Kagome yawned as she tried to keep her head clear. As of lately, she hadn't been getting enough sleep.

The teacher rambled on and on at the front of the classroom, while students zoned in and out. It was the first class of the day, and they were all still half asleep and not at all ready to indulge themselves in piles of notes.

Amongst the sleepy haze of the classroom, a perky, wide eyed, brown haired teen turned to Kagome and whispered discreetly, "Kagome, you okay? You look like you're dead."

Kagome turned to her best friend and thanked her sarcastically, "Really, Sango? Thanks. I tried really hard to look this way, you know."

Sango rolled her eyes at her friend's crabby morning behavior, "You know I'm just worried. Did you have that dream again?"

Glancing quickly to the front to make sure that the teacher was still oblivious to their conversation, Kagome nodded and gave a small yawn, "Yeah. I had it again. Dreams are supposed to be abstract. But what does it mean, when a beautifully decorated heart is surrounded by crystalline ice walls?"

"I thought you said they shattered."

She nodded. "They do."

The teacher turned out to scan the room for any students that weren't paying attention. Kagome and Sango both, with practiced ease, turned away from each other and pretended to be intently focused on their note taking.

Satisfied with the class' attention focused solely on her, she turned back around to continue her notes on the board.

Once the coast was clear, Sango leaned towards Kagome once more.

"I think your dream sounds normal compared to some of the other weird dreams I've heard about from people. And maybe yours isn't just a dream. Maybe yours is some sort of a sign…"

Considering the thought, Kagome sighed. Weird things happening around her wasn't really abnormal. Sango could be right. Her grandfather always spoke of some weird power that she had. Of course, this power never presented itself, and Kagome didn't believe a word her grandfather ever said about her great powers in the first place anyway.

Having signs and omens in her dreams _would_ be something her grandfather would love to hear. Maybe she'd talk to him about it. The dreams _have_ been going on for _days_ now.

"…Anyway," continued Sango. "I was wondering if you'd like to sleep over tonight so that we can--"

An abrupt knocking on their classroom door separated the two chatting girls and alerted the teacher to the door.

Grateful for the interruption in their lesson, the students looked on as their teacher spoke with the principal. They saw her nod enthusiastically. Kagome and Sango shared a look but continued to observe their teacher with curious interest.

The principal soon left and their teacher closed the door behind her. They all stared curiously as she made her way to the front of the class.

Clearing her throat, she announced with a sense of pride, of the soon to be arrival of a new transfer student. "Class, we are going to have a new student joining us. He's an honor student with a high GPA of 4.6 and transferred here to take the high advanced placement courses that our school offers. Let's all remember to give him a great big welcome into our class."

Many hands raised in the air. The teacher, who'd never had so many hands raised in the air before, began calling out names to answer their questions.

"Yes, Yura?"

"When will he be here with us?" Some hands went down as she asked.

"Possibly tomorrow. He'll be here this week for sure."

Yura nodded and the teacher called on another hand.

"Yes, Kikyou?"

"I'll save you the trouble of having to call on the rest of the girls, since the guys more than likely have more interesting questions for you. What the girls all want to know is if the guy is hott."

There was an awkward silence in the air and all the hands of the girls went down.

Unfazed by the silence she'd caused, she continued with her question.

"So, is he?" Kikyou's cold attitude always made an impact with both the guys and the girls in the school. She was viewed as an ice goddess.

Caught unaware, the teacher flustered a bit before answering with an unsure, "I am not allowed to make judgments on any of my students or students-to-be."

Kagome rolled her eyes, despite the fact it made her very dizzy. Their teacher was such a ninny sometimes. She didn't understand why so many people thought that Kikyou was so cool and mysterious.

Kikyou was such a know it all and used her looks to get what she wanted.

After all the questions of the guys were answered, which were boring and not at all interesting as predicted by the know-it-all Kikyou, the lesson resumed.

Minutes passed, but to Kagome, who was now awake but utterly bored, it seemed as if time stopped.

Kagome was a smart student. She got the concepts that their teacher taught them. It wasn't her fault that she found her lessons so uninteresting.

Still, she dutifully wrote down the notes and wished that the 30 minutes remaining in the class wouldn't seem as long as it did.

Imagination running wild to keep her sane from the extreme boredom, Kagome imagined that some prince would come to sweep her off her feet. As amusing as that idea was, Kagome scoffed. _'Yea, right.'_

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal a tall teenager. His long silver hair reached down to his waist and his intense golden eyes showed no emotion. He reeked of power, strength, and masculinity.

Everyone's attention switched to the stranger at the door.

"Who are--" The teacher's eyes widened with recognition. "Aren't you the transfer student?"

The teen just stared with molten eyes at the class.

Kagome wondered if she was dreaming.

'_Prince charming?'_

Many of the girls squealed in the background at the prospect of having the handsome student in their class.

Kikyou kept her cool as always and the boys glared somewhat jealously, only to be thrown off by his threatening glare. His eyes seemed to calculate each and every one of them.

Kagome jumped as golden eyes locked with her blue ones. He gazed at her intently and then turned to the teacher, done with the inspection of the class.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho."

The teacher nodded with a dumbfounded look on her face. Sensing that she was about to ask him questions, he readily supported her with the needed facts.

"Plans have changed."

With those three words, he walked away from her and found himself a seat next to Kagome's other side, which was by the window.

Regaining her sense of authority, the teacher nodded and announced to the class, with a fake sense of confidence, Sesshoumaru Taisho, their new classmate. "Give him a warm welcome."

They all clapped and were ignored by the newcomer.

Hesitantly, Kagome turned her eyes towards the silver haired beauty next to her and slightly gasped as they met eyes once more. A warm feeling spread throughout her and she gave him a genuine smile. "Hi. Welcome to our class. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

He continued to look at her but made no attempt to respond. Instead, he turned to look at the outside scenery through the window.

Although a bit put off by his rude behavior, Kagome felt drawn to him. Sango poked her at her side with her eyebrows up in a 'What was that?' fashion.

Kagome just gave her best friend a warm smile back, confusing her. _'I don't know either, Sango… But I have a feeling that I won't be bored anymore…'_

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. If you don't… I'll… I'll… I don't know what I'll do… So,just please review. Thanks. **

Ice


End file.
